


Missybehaving

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Series: Missyadventures [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bratty Sub Isak, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, Discipline, Dom/sub, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Feminization, Gender Play, M/M, Over the Knee, POV First Person, POV Isak Valtersen, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polite Dom Even, Porn, Power Play, Riding, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: In Overtime there were mentions of Isak's naughty alter ego, Issy-Missy.Here you will meet her. I love her. I hope you will too.I made this first person. I tried third person but because Issy-Missy is a she, it turned into very het-like very quickly and I don't like it. But I think the pov works really well and all the identities and pronouns are super interesting here. Give it a go, if it being first person is your only issue with this.I love comments, any kind! Please tell me what you think!Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/tim-my/playlist/6Qd7qx53Q1xicToGFPPgbQ?si=Ya13_hZSRc6Wy1nuw3t-sQ





	Missybehaving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/gifts).



I lick my lips slowly. I’m in the bedroom, standing in front of the mirror, holding a red lace thong in front of my hips. I still have my own clothes on but the call is strong. She wants to come out and play. She has been knocking on the door for days now, and I really, really want to open. I throw the thong on the bed and take my phone from my pocket. I send a message to Even. I want to let him know she’d like to pay him a visit.

_ Hello, mister Even. Is your boyfriend home or can I come over? _

I hear Even’s phone alert. I wait. My skin is tingling. If Even replies that Isak is home it means she isn’t welcome now. I squirm a bit. Why is Even making us wait? Finally my phone buzzes. It’s from mister Even. He invites her to come over. I reply him that she will take fifteen minutes, throw the phone on the bed and get busy.

I pull my hoodie off and throw it on the pile on the semi-clean laundry chair. My jeans accompany it. The socks and boxers I throw on the take-these-to-the-laundry-basket pile. I have to take a look at the mirror again, to see if the waxing is still effective. It is. Nice and smooth all over, good. We would hate to make mister Even wait.

I take the thong from the bed. It is so inviting. Touching it makes me go from semi to full on hard. I rub it on my skin, from my chest down to my stomach and hip. I step into them and pull them up. The string slips between my cheeks and disappears. The transformation has begun. She is almost here. I take a garter belt from her shelf in the closet. It doesn’t match the thong, it’s black, she doesn’t give a fuck about things like that. I wrap it around my hips and close the hooks. The straps tickle my thighs as I walk to the bed and sit down. I’m careful to not rip her black stockings when I pull them on. They’re so thin that they look absolutely slutty. Ho gear. I snap the garter strips on the stockings and lick my lips quickly. Her legs look so sexy.

The thong is already struggling to contain my dick. But it is durable, I know it. The roughness of the lace feels delicious. I pull out a skirt from the shelf and step into it. It’s pleated, red, it makes the garter belt look so good in contrast. The white skin, the red skirt, the black straps. So pretty. The skirt is so short that even though it sits on my hips, baring the tips of my hip bones, it still barely covers my ass. It’s more a strip of fabric than a piece of clothing. It’s perfect for her.

I stop to consider. Breasts or not. That defines the top she can wear, so that decision has to be made now. I take the stuffed bra out and hold it in front of myself, looking into the mirror. I stroke the firm softness of the filling, give her breast a tentative squeeze. No. Not this time. I put it back in and take out the cropped cheerleader jacket. Red with white sleeves. I put it on and pull the zipper up. I push my hands into the pockets to pose and find a pack of gum in one of them. It makes me grin. Perfect.

I look at us in the mirror. It’s time for me to step aside. It’s time for Issy-Missy to steal the show. That’s what she does best. We came up with her by accident, when Even was making me moan like a girl with his fingers, high pitched and gasping. When Even called me his Issy-Missy I had come immediately. It was fucking incredible. We had worked on her ever since, and then honed her to perfection. Now she has come out to play with mister Even. Issy-Missy slips a piece of gum between my red glossy lips and starts chewing. Mister Even doesn’t like popping bubbles at all, oh no. Issy-Missy is going to be in so much trouble, and no amount of her false lash batting will get her out of it.

I take a deep breath. It is time. I am ready to give the control of my body to Issy-Missy. And to Mister Even. This game is not something we do a lot, but it is one that gives us both incredible pleasure. Issy-Missy makes my body do and experience things I could never pull off myself. She is just so naughty, much naughtier than Isak. And bratty. Mister Even has his hands full with her, oh yes.

Issy-Missy knocks on the bedroom door. She has arrived. She rustles my hair poofier and yanks at the hem of her skirt. In vain, it covers nothing. Mister Even walks to the door, we can hear his footsteps. She blows a ball ready. Just as mister Even opens the door the ball pops. Issy-Missy smiles playfully.

“Miss me, mister Even?”

Even places his hand on Issy-Missy’s lower back and guides her in.

“Did you walk here wearing that?”

Issy-Missy takes a few steps, in her signature strut. The one that makes her look proud and sassy, and makes her skirt bounce in a way that her underwear is flashing with every step. Or, in this case, her apparent lack of underwear. She turns around and struts back to mister Even. She blows a ball and pops it.

“Something wrong with that?”

The way mister Even looks at her makes me squirm a bit in anticipation. She is in trouble. So, so much trouble.

“Issy-Missy, people have seen you come here. What will I do if they tell Isak?”

Issy-Missy rolls her eyes.

“I don’t understand why you’re with him anyway.”

“Please do not talk like that about my lover.” Mister Even is not pleased. Issy-Missy pops her gum just to annoy that old sourpuss.

“Whatever. Are we going to fuck or not?”

“I promise you, we are.”

Mister Even grabs my chin.

“I like your lipstick.”

“Thanks. Want some?”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

When mister Even kisses us she pushes her gum into his mouth with her tongue. She is so naughty. She loves annoying mister Even into putting her in her place. He pulls out of the kiss and takes the gum out of his mouth.

“Disgusting.”

Issy-Missy shrugs. And when mister Even grabs my chin harder I wince a bit. Yes, oh yes, we are in trouble. She is in trouble. Mister Even pries my mouth open by pressing his thumb on the corner of my mouth and pushes his finger in there.

“Do not bite, Issy-Missy.”

The finger inspects my mouth completely. It strokes the inside of my cheeks and behind my teeth, along and under my tongue, then it pulls out. She clacks my teeth together the second it leaves my lips.

“So I really need to discipline you the very first thing, huh?”

Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes. Why does he sound so surprised, that’s a mystery. Issy-Missy slips my hand inside mister Even’s jeans and underwear. She finds his dick there, and that makes her purr. He is so hard already.

“Maybe we can work something out?”

The lash batting doesn’t work. Mister Even grabs my arm and pulls my  hand out. His grip is so commanding, it makes me squirm. My dick is dripping already, the red panties feel wet. This is so good. Issy-Missy is so naughty and mister Even knows exactly how to handle her.

“You’re coming with me, missy.”

She yanks my arm free from mister Even’s grip.

“Stop ordering me around, asshole.”

We can’t help looking at mister Even’s crotch over and over again. We know what’s in there, and how hard it is, and we can’t wait to get to have fun with it. But Issy-Missy has been naughty and needs to be disciplined first.

“I would like you to come with me, please.”

That’s better. But Issy-Missy is still pissed. She rolls her yes and crosses my arms across her chest.

“Ugh, fine.”

Mister Even lets Issy-Missy go ahead. He must love to see the way her skirt is doing nothing to cover my ass. She rocks my hips, exaggerating the movement, to really show off my ass and her underwear. We can hear from his breathing how much he likes it. He lets us hear how much he likes it and that’s just the best fucking thing ever.

Mister Even takes us to the living room. He asks Issy-Missy to please sit down, so we do. She crosses my legs in a way that makes my thigh fully visible from knee to the buttock, framed by the straps of the garter belt. That position gives really sweet pressure on my dick, too. Nice one, Issy-Missy. Her skirt is raised by my bulge. We look so fucking dirty, oh my god.

“How many men have you slept with since our last date, Issy-Missy?”

She laughs. And shrugs.

“I don’t keep a record. I see someone I like, I let him have his way with me. That’s how it works.”

“You are such a naughty girl, aren’t you?”

“That’s what you like best about me, mister Even.”

We watch mister Even as he walks to the small cabinet. It’s usually kept in the closet, hidden behind clothes, it only comes out when it’s playtime. He’s so hot in his smart sports jacket over his hoodie. So grown up. I don’t know how old Issy-Missy is, but definitely younger than mister Even. Significantly younger. She twirls my ankle playfully and smudges her lipstick a bit more with my thumb.

Mister Even opens the cabinet. I can hardly wait. He pulls something out and turns around to show us what he’s got. It’s a black feather duster, perfect for teasing someone out of their mind, craving for a more powerful touch. Issy-Missy laughs.

“Let me tell you where you can shove that thing.”

Mister Even frowns. Issy-Missy licks my lips. Oh, we’re in so, so much trouble. I love it. She loves it more. We’re squirming on the chair, in front of that frown. We can’t take it anymore.

“Sorry, mister Even.”

“Oh, you will be.” Yes. Yes. Discipline time. Mister Even puts the duster away and takes the paddle out. My stomach makes a somersault. Issy-Missy cracks my lips open and throws the dirtiest, flirtiest smile at our master. We approve.

Mister Even sits down. He pats his knee. We take our time. Issy-Missy puts my foot on the floor, releasing the pressure from my dick. I miss it immediately. But I’m about to get something much, much better. Issy-Missy walks me to mister Even, in just a bit reluctant steps. She knows what he likes, oh yes he does. Mister Even spreads his legs slightly, just so the tip of my dick won’t be pressed into anything as I’m draped over his lap. Asshole, Issy-Missy whispers in my head. I agree.

Issy-Missy’s skirt rises up to my lower back when I’m here, bent over our master’s lap, my ass ready up in the air. I hope he will appreciate the convenience of our underwear choice. No need to remove it for this, all he needs to do is unsnap the garter belt straps from the stockings and my cheeks are bare.

“Tell me what you are, Issy-Missy.” Mister Even strokes my ass with his palm, firmly. He gives it a good squeeze. It makes me shiver.

“I am a naughty girl.”

“And?”

“And a dirty slut.”

“Yes you are.” Oh, the softness of his voice, it’s like silk. I’m dripping again. Breathing heavier. I can’t wait.

“Give me an estimation. How many men?”

Ooh, he’s letting me decide. It’s always so. Nice. I love it when he’s in total control, too, but this, trying to pick a number that’s not too small but not so much I can’t take it, without yet knowing how he’s going to commit the spanking. Ooh, will it be all paddle, or will I get his hands too? We squirm a little. I really wish I could get my tip to touch something, anything, but he doesn’t let it.

“Um. Maybe twenty?”

“In two months?”

Shit. He wants more. I know I can still say that yes, in two months, but knowing he wants more makes twenty immediately not enough to me either.

“Thirty..five?”

“You’re such a filthy girl, my pretty pet.”

Okay. That was enough, good. But then he keeps talking.

“Thirty five men. Walking here dressed like that. Popping gum. That thing with your teeth.  Backtalking. Rudeness. That makes forty.”

“I apologized for my rudeness”, Issy-Missy tries to protest.

“Forty one.”

“..yes, mister Even.”

“Please keep count for me.”

He starts with his palm. He slaps it on my right cheek, he leaves his hand against the skin on the impact to make it more blunt. Still it stings, it burns, that burn travels straight into my dripping dick in Issy-Missy’s red lace panties. He’s warming me up. He’s planning to go hard later.

“Fuck!”

“Excuse me?”

I’m panting. This will be so good. It will be so hard but Issy-Missy can take it. She can take so much more.

“One.”

“Good girl.”

He hits again, on the other cheek. He alters between them, with his palm, I whimper and drip at each stroke and she counts them for him, each and every one. After ten he switches hands and hits harder, sharper, he lifts his hand immediately after the hit and it stings so much more. Yes. It’s just what Issy-Missy deserves for her naughtiness and sluttiness.

“Your ass looks so pretty, my pet. It’s all red and hot.”

“Thank you, mister Even”, we pant. He likes the way we look. It makes me blush.

“Where was I?”

“Twenty two, mister Even.”

“Now that you’re warmed up I’m going to deliver your punishment. Are you ready for it?”

Warmed up. Punishment. Those words make my dick twitch again. Issy-Missy licks my lips and makes my ass squirm a bit. But she settles. We hold mister Even’s leg with my arm and nod. We’re ready.

“I’m going to use the paddle now. Keep counting.”

The first hit makes Issy-Missy yelp. The second one makes her whine. But she keeps counting and I keep on taking the hits, one by one, blunt ones and sharp ones in no specific rhythm. He wants Issy-Missy to stay aware and really take in every single strike. Occasionally he hits me just below the cheeks, and a couple of times at the back of my upper thighs, spreading the burn wide and intense. When we get to thirty five she’s wailing shamelessly, there is  moan in those wails as well, and my cheeks are wet with tears and saliva. My panties are absolutely soaked. They might be dripping on the floor. She keeps counting.

After forty mister Even stops. Issy-Missy opens my eyes, breathing in shallow quick breaths.

“Mister Even? Is everything okay?”

“I’m savouring the sight. You look incredible.”

I’m blushing again. God I love that man. He beats me forty times and somehow still manages to make me feel grateful and proud. And so fucking horny. Finally he gives us the final hit. The sound Issy-Missy makes is pure moan. The punishment is over, it’s time for the reward.

Mister Even pulls her skirt down to cover my ass. Then he helps her stand and picks her up on his arms. He carries us to the bedroom and puts us down on the bed, on our side. He kneels on the floor next to us and grabs the zipper of her jacket.

“You took your punishment so good, my pet. I am very proud of you. You have earned this.”

His words feel so amazing. They make me feel amazing. Mister Even pulls the zipper all the way down and then dives inside  the jacket. He pulls it over his head so I can’t see his face, only feel his lips on my nipple.

“I love your tits”, he whispers. Issy-Missy moans those high pitched, loud, neighbours-bothering filthy moans of hers. My nipple gets hard against mister Even’s eager tongue. He grabs my ass, my poor beaten up flesh, his hand feels almost cold on the flustered skin. She moans louder, hungrier, she presses my ass harder against that hand. She’s loving the burn.

Mister Even slides his hand along my hip. His fingers travel along the red lace of Issy-Missy’s thong. His tongue and lips are still working on my nipples, both of them in turn, and his touches are making me throb and squirm. Would he? Would he please? Have I been good enough now?

Oh fuck yes I have.

“You’re so wet, my lovely girl”, Even purrs against my chest. I can’t say anything, his fingers rub my dick through her soaked panties and all I can do is moan, sharp little moans in rapid pace. He rubs the tip through the fabric, twirls his middle finger around it like it’s her clit, and I’m so close to coming and I know, I just know that he will not let that happen yet.

I’m so fucking sorry to be right. Even pulls his hand away from under her skirt and leaves my nipples wet and hard and aching. He pulls the zipper back up. I’m panting, I’m blushed down to my neck, I am shaking. I know better than to touch myself, no matter how bad I need to come right now. I know how much better it will be later.

“I would like it a lot if you danced to me.”

Danced. In this stage. I am reduced to a whimpering moaning mass in dire need of just orgasm, mister Even wants her to dance. Oh, he will love it so much. The way he looks at Issy-Missy when she’s dancing for him is the best. It’s so easy to say yes.

“I won’t promise it’s any good after your manhandling.”

“I trust you will do your very best, my pet.”

I pull myself up on my feet. Her skirt is more like a belt now, I need to adjust it. And snap the garter belt straps back on. I feel them against my ass, the sensitive beaten up burning skin. Oh, how they will rub on it when she dances. It will be so nice.

“I need music.”

“Let’s take this to the living room. You can dance on the coffee table.”

I blush. I have broken one coffee table like that before. But we bought a sturdier one. One with a surface that doesn’t make her stockings too slippery, too. This time mister Even goes first, we follow him. He puts a record in the player and sits down on the couch holding the remote. Issy-Missy climbs on the coffee table and puts my hands on my hips, waiting for the music to start.

_ Here we go, _ Lady Gaga says and Issy-Missy smiles. Mister Even is playing her theme. Light me up and breathe in, mister Even, oh please do. She rocks my hips, in a figure eight motion, she raises my arms above my head and makes my bare midriff twist and turn, to the music. After the first verse she turns around, rocking my ass for him, and I pull the zipper of her jacket down. One shoulder, two shoulders, I drop the jacket on the floor and let mister Even look at my bare back. I push my shoulder blades back to show off the muscles better, how they move under my skin with Issy-Missy’s dance.

She loves this song. It’s so flirty and dirty and naughty. A cowgirl’s song, she moves my arm like twirling a lasso and turns me around again. I love the look on mister Even’s face, he’s intensely focused on us. On her movements, on my body. She slides my hand down my stomach and I grab her skirt’s hem, pull it up, flashing her panties for him. Just a bit, then I let go again and run my hands up my thighs to my hips, pulling the skirt up as well.

She spreads my legs and squats down, my knees wide on the sides and the skirt up on my waist again. She moves my ass up and down, twerking, the straps rub onto my ass and she moans. Then we get up again and pull the skirt over my ass, let it drop into my ankles and she kicks it with a flick of my foot onto mister Even’s lap. He folds it carefully and places it next to him on the couch. I’m on her underwear, dancing along her moves, to her song.  _ A-Yo, A-Yo _ , she sings along, turns around and slaps my ass. We look amazing.

Snap, snap, the front straps are off. She turns to face Even and snaps the back straps off as well. Time to get down and dirty. She sits down on the table, ignoring the slight burn on my ass, and lifts my legs up in the air. Spread eagle. Closed again, criss cross, spread. She rolls the stocking off with my fingers, in one smooth motion, and wraps it around my neck like a scarf. The other sock she throws on the floor and we get up again. The music is taking us over, her dance is taking me over, mister Even’s gaze is out of this world. She steps out of the garter belt and then, finally, eases the underwear off. She reveals my dick, rubbed raw by the wet lace, rock hard and throbbing. It swings along her movements, as the song comes to an end and we stop, the thong between my teeth. I can smell my precum, how much I’ve been leaking, she is such a dirty girl.

Mister Even turns the music off and claps his hands. I can feel her smile on my lips. We’re so proud. We danced so well.

“Go get the lube, please.”

I look at him, eyes wide and dark. Yes. Yes. We’re going to get a treat again. She runs into the bedroom and back with the lube. We’re so worked up that even Issy-Missy is showing enthusiasm. She reaches out my hand and gives the lube to mister Even. He places it on her skirt on the couch and grabs my hips, pulls us into his lap, facing him, straddling his thighs with mine. He kisses her on my lips, the kiss is deep and demanding. She moans into his mouth, she rocks my hips pleadingly, she wants to know why we have the lube here.

Mister Even pushes his tongue into my mouth. Issy-Missy moans again, and pushes back with my tongue, battling for space with it. It’s not a dance or a caress, it’s war, and it ends when she yields, letting mister Even conquer my mouth with his. When he pulls out of the kiss I can see he’s so fucking horny. He wants to fuck her so bad, and he wants to deny his dick from her equally much, or more.

He takes the lube. Oh yes, yes, whatever he wants to do with lube will be something that will make her scream and I need it, so bad by now. She moves my hips in a small circle, rubbing my ass on his thighs.

“You have earned this with your slutty stripper dance, my pet.” Mister Even spreads some lube on his index finger. And his middle finger. Issy-Missy bites my lip, eyes wide again. She wants those fingers inside me. She can handle two at a time straight up. She can make my body take it, she nods and nods and nods. Mister Even eases his hand between my legs under my ass and presses, she presses back, she lets out a horny, pained scream when they slide inside me. It hurts. Not too much. It will stop hurting soon, she knows it, she demands I endure it and I do, I do, I do.

“Ride them, cowgirl.”

She opens my eyes. She looks into mister Even’s eyes, deep and dark and full of heat and bewilderment. She moves my hips. Issy-Missy rocks my hips slowly first, then faster, harder, longer, deeper. She searches for the right angle inside me and when she finds it she screams again. And again, and again, in rhythm of her thrusts. My dick swings with those movements, the wet tip touches my stomach with every push.

“You are so filthy. I have never seen a slut this hungry and willing, my pet. You look so cheap and dirty, like a whore. Are you a whore? If I put money on the side table, will you take it when you leave?”

I’m blushing. So hard, I’m shining and radiating and grinding my ass against his hand by her command, his fingers are so much and never enough. They’re so long. They move inside me, they bend, they touch, they push, they rub. I can’t answer his questions, she can’t either, we can’t really hear him anymore. All we can hear is the throbbing command of my dick and the primal animal sounds she’s making. I’m coming, we’re coming, almost there, so close, so -- Issy-Missy slaps the back of his head lightly when he pulls his fingers out.

“Motherfucker!” Issy-Missy hisses. He grabs my face. His fingers are still slippery from the lube but the grip holds.

“What did you call me?”

I’m panting. I’m squirming in his lap. Fucking bitch, now he’s mad at us! He can’t have fun with us if he’s mad at us, it’s not safe.

“Please, mister Even, I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you. Please let me suck your incredible hot dick.”

That’s something Issy-Missy doesn’t like. She doesn’t like sucking dick. She loves taking it anywhere else, but she dislikes the taste. This is a favor from her, a sacrifice, something with value. We have made it an integral part of her, she never sucks dick because she wants to. That’s how I can keep having fun while she is not.

Mister Even considers her offer. She rubs his dick with my hand through his clothes. She licks my lips, she opens my mouth and runs my tongue along its edges. Finally he nods. Yes.

“Get on your knees on the floor, thank you.”

Issy-Missy groans but obeys. She hates the floor too, it’s so hard. It is hard under my knees, but it doesn’t matter now. This is her punishment, and I’m taking it with her. We undo mister Even’s pants and take his wonderful, incredible dick out. It’s so beautiful, still, we both have seen it so many times and every time seeing it is so good. She licks my lips, she leans closer and pushes my tongue out. She licks at it first, avoiding the shiny tip, the part where all the taste is. But she has to get there eventually, and when she does she shudders. But she takes it. She wraps my lips around the tip and my tongue laps it all up. She pushes my head down and sucks on the dick that’s filling my mouth bit by bit, further and further.

“I love your pretty dirty mouth on my dick. I want to see a ring of your lipstick at the very base.” Mister Even’s voice is a bit hoarse now, a bit shaky. Issy-Missy rocks my ass slightly, she doesn’t like sucking dick but she lives for mister Even’s praise. So she tries. She pushes further, takes it deeper, sucks on it harder. It’s hitting the back of my mouth now and I need to take it deeper, she is making me take it all the way in. I’m shaking, breathing slowly through my nose, trying to not gag. She presses my lips on Even’s skin at the very root, her lipstick stains it, and she pulls back. I gasp for air when he’s out of my mouth and she looks up at his face, a bit timidly. Was this enough for him?

Mister Even checks the lipstick stain. He presses his thumb on my lower lip and smudges the remains of her lipstick around my mouth.

“Such a filthy, pretty mouth you have. I forgive you. This time.”

It feels so good. A rush of pleasure washes over us, we are forgiven. We did well. We are pretty and sexy and mister Even wants us. He pulls his shirt off and we stare at his bare chest. It’s so beautiful, the most beautiful body we have ever seen. She has seen many. Thirty five in two months. But this one in front of her is the best of them all. When he raises his hips and pulls his pants and underwear down we’re drooling. Issy-Missy helps him out of his clothes and throws them aside. My hands travel up his legs and thighs, happy to meet his skin at last.

“I would like you to ride me now.”

“Fuck yes.”

Issy-Missy crawls up from the floor along mister Even’s body. She guides his hips forward, closer to the edge of the couch, to give my body space to work in. Mister Even lets he spread the lube on my fingers and rub it all over his dick, not sparing a drop. She knows I’m not too open right now, she lets me have as much help as possible. I’m willing to take it.

She swings her leg over mister Even’s and gets on her knees on the couch. She grabs his dick with my fingers and guides it to my hole. She starts to descend, she’s pushing my hole onto that wonderful dick and making me take it all in. She stops when I can’t take it, lets me breathe and then continues, slowly, slowly until it’s all the way in. Mister Even wraps his arms around my back and pulls me against his chest. He kisses my lips, or hers, I don’t know now. I melt into that kiss, his dick is throbbing inside me and it’s so big, I’m so full, I can’t take it, I can’t..I can, Issy-Missy whispers into my ear, I can smell the bubblegum on her breath. I relax a bit, leaning against our master.

“You’re doing so well, my pet, it feels so good.”

His whispers make me melt. They make me relax, I’m safe in his arms and in his acceptance. As I relax, the pain is relieved. It’s still there but I can handle it now, I can handle the dick, Issy-Missy was so right. She smiles with my lips again and starts to move my hips, in a slow, rocking motion back and forth. We’re riding him. Giddyap, cowgirl. It feels so good, I’m so full, she is making those sounds again, her sounds are taking turn with mine, our edges are smudged and blending together. Mister Even is fucking her, he’s fucking me, I’m loving it so much.

“Hold it”, he whispers, stroking my sides and back with his hands. “Don’t come before I do.”

“I -- I can’t, I can’t --”

“Yes you can. I know you can, you’re so good at this, you’re the best, baby. I’m coming soon, I promise, just a little more.”

She bites my lip hard enough for it to hurt. She presses my fingernails onto my thighs. She’s doing everything she can to keep me distracted enough to not come, to help me hold on and wait, but it’s coming, I can feel it, all my being is focusing on that one spot inside me, that point of origin, where all energy and strength and power comes from, and it’s about to explode. I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, she moans in short sharp gasps, she rocks my hips faster, we’re dancing again, dancing, I can’t, oh god, oh fuck, I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming. I howl when I come, I have no idea if mister Even is coming too or not, everything in me is in pieces scattered around the universe like stars, beautiful, sparkling, eternal.

When I return from the orbit to my body again she’s gone. It’s just me now, shaking, whimpering, pressing my forehead against Even’s shoulder.

“Did I make it?” I whisper, hoarsely, exhausted. I feel him slip out of me, flacid, wet.

“You were perfect, my love. It was perfect.”

I can’t help it. I sniffle. I sob. Then I cry, I cling to him and on his skin and breathe it in with heaving breaths. I can’t help it, my cup runs over, he filled it and I can’t contain it all.

“I love you so fucking much”, I manage to say between my sobs. He just holds me close, breathing slowly and heavily, he lets me cry, he keeps me safe. When I start to calm down he whispers things to me, how much he loves me, how proud of me he is, how my very existence makes his life so much better in every way. He calms me down. He loves me. When he kisses me I can taste just a hint of bubblegum.


End file.
